Delicate: Like Poison Coated Lace
by Amberland Kross
Summary: naraku is up to his evil schemes again and has taken Rin and Shippo Captive. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru must team up without killing each other to get them back. Tensions are high and romances flare. New allies are found, but will the gang survive. Inucest.


Me: Ladies and Gents, and monsters of all age...err well those that are old enough o read this right now, welcome to my very first fan fiction ever! I am your host, Amberland, and I welcome you graciously into my fiction...please remain seated for the remainder of the ride and I hope you enjoy...

Inuyasha: How the hell are they supposed to enjoy anything when you won't even shut the fuck up?

Me: You know, I could always just make you show up in a thong or something...I'm pretty sure there are a few hound dogs out there that are just waiting for a chance to show you just how much of a bad dog you are... (Smirks evilly as horny hound dogs claw at closed door)

Inuyasha: (gulps) Bad dog? What bad dog...I didn't say anything... (looks away innocently)

Me: (smirks) That's what I thought...anyway let me just say that this is my FIRST fan fiction and I know that I will need a lot of work on my technique...

Inuyasha: Wait...just what exactly is this all about anyway? (Looks at description) WHAT THE FUCK!

Me: (Evil Laugh) So you finally figured it out eh?

Inuyasha: You are so fucking dead! (whips out Tetsaiga)

Me: (magically knocks sword out of his hands with bob the wonder rock) Tsk, tsk, tsk no fighting now. I want this to be a nice clean fiction. (snorts at the thought)

Inuyasha: The day you write nice clean fiction is the day I marry Naraku.

Me: True...though seeing you with Naraku does seem like a good Idea...I must think of an interesting plot for that...

Inuyasha: (blows up)

Me: incidentally...I'm surprised you're not mad that this entire fiction is based off of a lace curtain.

Inuyasha: What the fuck?

Me: I'm awesome like that...cool shit just comes to me from random things. I once designed a character based soley off of popsicle sticks.

Inuyasha: You need mental help...

Me: Everyone keeps saying that, but I keep telling them that I don't know this Mental person.

Inuyasha: O.o (twitches)

Me: ^_^ (smiles obliviously)

Sesshomaru: ...this Sesshomaru is bored.

Me: (glares)

Sesshomaru: (stares back)

Me: (glares some more)

Sesshomaru: (stares back even more)

Me: (glares)

Sesshomaru: (stares)

Me: (Glares)

Sesshomaru: (stares right back again)

Random cat: (walks by)

Me: (follows random cat by turning head slowly after it, turning back to glare at Sesshy after it leaves)

Sesshomaru: (stares back)

Me: Damn it, fine you win!

Sesshomaru: (doesn't show it but is mentally cheering and doing a victory dance) Of course this Sesshomaru wins.

Inuysaha: Why the hell are you speaking like that for you freak?

Sesshomaru: This Sesshomaru does not know...

Me: (evil yet somehow innocent smile) Oh, maybe it's just the way you were made to be in this day and age.

Sesshomaru: (glares) Perhaps someone is purposefully annoying this Sesshomaru.

Me: (Gulps) um, nope not at all...maybe you're just tired. yeah, that must be it.

Inuyasha: (holds up a big sign he made with glitter that says 'she totally did it' behind my head) It's a mystery.

Sesshomaru: (glares)

Me: (drags Inuyasha into a closet by the scruff of his neck) Excuse me a minute... (slams door shut and begins to pulverize a dog eared irritation)

Sesshomaru: (Files nails as he waits)

Me: (leaves Beaton dog in closet) Alright, now where were we?

Closet: (whimpers at what it had just witnessed and wishes for a priest to come and bless it)

Sesshomaru: I believe you were about to allow this Sesshomaru to proceed into the closet. (eyes closet expectantly)

Me: (waves nonchalantly) Whatever, have at it.

Sesshomaru: (grins wickedly and disappear into closet, where questionable sounds begin to emit after a while)

Me: O.O Alright then...now on with the show...err...ugh yeah (shoves Shippo to the front lines)

Shippo: Amberland does not own any of the Inuyasha characters. Nor does he own anything that is Inuyasha related. he does however own his two characters...which I'm still confused about...and he also creates really strange things and gives me candy...but Kagome tells me not to accept candy from strangers so I'm kind of confused on that part, plus he has this really big collection of ideas that have people doing...

Me: (grabs Shippo and puts hand over mouth) ALRIGHTY then...I think it's time to move on now. (laughs nervously and skitters off with a captured Shippo)

NOTICE: MPreg and yaoi involved.

Just so people will understand everything. This will be used for "Talking", this will be used for _'thinking', _and /this/ will be used for anything else that I can think of or for side notes.

Please enjoy this fiction!

**Delicate: Like Poison Coated Lace**

**Chapter One: Picking Up Strays**

In all of his years walking on this world, in these lands, in this time he had never made a decision such as this in such a short period of time. Granted he had revived Rin from death, but there had been that short ammount of time before hand that she had taken care of him in his weakened state and therefore given him reason to do such a thing. However, reviving the young man before him just seconds after his death without ever having met him before was not something that Sesshomaru had expected to do really. he had only meant to cross the small clearing in the woods in order to shorten the time it would take to return to Rin and Jaken. The scent of blood and the sounds of a battle had not deterred him in the slightest. The beings bringing death upon each other were not of his concern and Sesshomaru cared not for how weak he knew they were. So it was with an air of superiority and indifference that he had stepped into the clearing, where a rather large boar demon was on the winning end of a battle with a rather haggard looking dark purple haired boy. He was dressed in a loose fitting kimono and what looked like deer skin leg warmers and shoulder patch. He wore no shoes or protective armor, which had made him a rather large target. His skin was pale and delicate, showing that he had not worked long in the sun and yet his face looked strong as well as his movements. Though he was on the losing end of his fight. Sesshomaru had not even glanced at the sight at first as he continued on through the clearing, only glancing at it as he registered the pained sounds of a dying creature. He had not been surprised to see that the boy was dying, having been gouged in the chest by the demons large tusks. Though he had been shocked as he watched the boy pick up his fallen weapon, a rather ancient looking naginata, and spear the demon directly through the neck and effectively killing it. The look in the boy's eyes, desperation, determination, triumph, and a little bit of peace had completely captivated Sesshomaru as he watched the two bodies crumble down into a bloody heap on the ground. It had been enough to stop the demon lord in his tracks as silence filled the clearing once more. With soft footsteps he made his way over to the bodies, kicking the dead demon from its resting place on top of the boy's body. Without a second though he unsheathed his Tenseiga, raising it up and then bringing it back to slice through the death demons circling the boys deceased body. That was how he now stood in this clearing, surrounded by death and the peaceful sounds of daytime activities of woodland creatures, with a blood soaked and confused looking boy kneeling before him with absolutely no idea as to why he had even revived the other in the first place. For once in his life, Sesshomaru had no idea what he was doing.

"What has happened to me? Have I not died and been sent on to the life afterwards?" Sesshomaru had been so deep into his thoughts of not knowing what he had just done that he had been startled by the boy's questions. Though he had not let on, having kept his cold outer appearance the same as always as he looked down at the boy kneeling before him. He should just leave now and let the wretch go on to enjoy the life he had given back to him, but something about the boy kept beckoning for Sesshomaru's attention. Though why a simple Human boy could do something like that to the great demon lord Sesshomaru was by far beyond him. Indeed, maybe he should just leave now. He didn't.

"I am Sesshomaru, lord of these lands. Tell me, what reason you have for trespassing upon my territory." the great dog demon barked out and completely ignored the questions as all harshness and regal Barings returning to him. He was no longer caught off balance and was now being the downright cold being that he normally was. His mind had formed questions and he wanted answers now as he stared down at the male before him, whom was now staring up at him with shocked curiosity.

"My...my name is Ichiro. I come from a small village some distance from here." the young man started, obviously intimidated by the great demon lord before him. He took a small gulp of air, before bowing his head slightly at the other. it was a move that Sesshomaru had not expected from a human, since humans were ignorant of demon ways. "I was traveling to find a...um...a woman, yes that's it. I think I was traveling to find one by the name of Kaede. I did not mean to trespass on your lands oh lord." the boy finished as he looked up with his eyes, but kept his head lowered towards Sesshomaru. The boy seemed to have lost some memory upon waking up from the dead. Sesshomaru nodded, contemplating his words. The boy had been in search of someone that he understood. The name he felt was vaguely familiar, until he realized that he had heard it before around his younger half breed brother. She was that priest from the village he and his vile pack of ningen often frequented. Just the thought of them made a small growl escape the lord's lips, causing the male before him to wince a bit. Sesshomaru did not care as he looked back down at the pitiful boy once more.

"I see, so you were traveling to find that human wench. I take it that the boar hadn't found your trespassing as compliable as I did." Sesshomaru stated, not asked, with a cocked eyebrow. The young male nodded, looking over his shoulder shakily and spotting the dead carcass of the demon he had been fighting behind him. At the sight of it he quickly snapped his head back to examine the front of his person, where a large hole had been ripped through his shirt and a large, red and still somewhat bloody scar remained as proof of his death. It only served to confuse the boy more as he lightly touched the sensitive skin, glancing back up to the man towering above him.

"Yes, but I...how did I...was I not killed by the beast? I could have sworn hat I had felt the cold embrace of death itself." the other spouted out, earning another raised eyebrow from the demon in front of him. he spoke with an air of someone who had higher education, or had been around some form of royalty. It was another thing that perplexed Sesshomaru, but would most likely not be figured out as he was quickly losing interest in it.

"Yes, you were dead, slain by the boars tusk. You would still have been taken to the gates of hell had I not drawn my blade against those wishing to take you there." Sesshomaru stated, most assuredly confusing the already confused boy to his limits. He watched the boy's eyes, filled with confusion, light up as he began to think what he had just been told through, and suddenly widen in conclusion.

"Are you telling me, that I was brought to life once more by your blade." the look on the young man's face, though he was covered in muck and blood and looked worse for wear, was enough to make even Sesshomaru want to laugh if he were not the cold and stoic demon that he was. Instead he only nodded, watching the boys eyes widened to almost the size of small saucers before speaking once more.

"Yes, though the gods only know why I would bring a human back from the dead." he said, that harsh tone ringing throughout his voice once more in a way that made the boy grimace. He completely ignored the fact that he had indeed done the very same deed once before, and still cared for the child as well. "Still, the deed is done and I cannot have you running about freely. No doubt word of this had already been spread throughout the lands. How this Sesshomaru will handle it will be rather annoying." He said, paying no more attention to the boy on the ground as he turned and began to continue his trek through the field. The way he walked showed obvious signs that he expected the other to follow, seeing no reason why the other would want to stay in a field that smelled so strongly of blood and death. It was so strong that Sesshomaru's own senses had been dulled, something that he would never admit to anyone not even himself. Ichiro easily read his body language and scrambled to his feet in the pool of drying blood around him. He grabbed the handle of his naginata with both hands, placing his left foot onto the boar's stomach in order to brace himself, and with three rather forceful tugs was able to remove his weapon from the boar's throat. Without so much as a second glance at the beast that he had taken with him to hell and left there, he trotted after the man that had returned the life to him. He would be forever indebted to the man and though no talk of a payment had been made, he would find a way to return the favor. Sesshomaru merely let him follow, having already decided that it was best to keep him close until he could come up with a good use for the boy. With that they both left the clearing, one following the other like a lost puppy does a child, neither one of them noticing a medium sized bundle lying halfway in a puddle of blood not too far away from the dead carcass. It was left there, forgotten by all.

Damn it! He had done it again. Kagome was going to be so pissed when she found out what happened. Not that it didn't mean that the Hanyou was going to rush off immediately to tell her anyway. Inuyasha growled to himself as he leaned heavily against a rather tall and old looking tree. He had run off from the group a few days ago, after having a rather nasty fight with the girl which ended in a not so pleasant sit before she jumped back down the well to her own time. He of course had only gotten angrier at that, but instead of chasing after the girl he had taken off into the woods, leaving his friends confused and helpless to chase after him. That had been at least six or seven days ago. He had lost track of time when he had stumbled into a spider demons lair. It had taken him a whole day just to struggle his way out and kill the demon bitch. He had been wounded heavily, long gashes and a small hole through his shoulder. Various other wounds wracked his body, some having already gotten infected. He had fainted near a small village, and would have been left to die had an old woman near the woods found him and nursed him back to health in her home. Of course he had left before he had completely healed, something he tended to do a lot, when the rest of the villagers threatened the old lady with burning her hut down. This had left Inuyasha to make the journey back to Kaede's village, where the others would be waiting for him. Unfortunately nothing ever went the way he planned as he was always being targeted for his blood and had faced at least three other demons and a lot of angry humans along the way. This had led to his current predicament. The large wound on his shoulder had mostly healed, but the small part that didn't had opened up again and there was now a row of gashes from a rather large claw dug into what he assumed was an ankle. He had been walking away from the battle sight for the past hour and had exhausted himself to the point where the tree was the only thing supporting him.

"Damn it!" he shouted, slamming his fist into the tree and creating a small crater in it. The sound echoed throughout the woods that had otherwise been peacefully quiet in the sunny day. Rustling could be heard as startled animals scurried of to escape the rage that emanated from his being, something that could make a grown man cry really. More unpleasant words escaped his lips as he allowed himself to slide to the ground for a longer ammount of rest as he leaned his back against the tree. He was pissed off at Kagome, the demons that seemed to always want to eat him, and just pissed off at the world in general right now. His anger was s great that he had not even taken in his surroundings, not that he would have noticed with the smell of his own blood over powering things really. So it wasn't much of a surprise, when a rather large rustling to his left startled him, as he hadn't noticed whatever it was approaching. Now he smelled a scent that was oddly familiar but not really known to him. He growled, baring his fangs as he braced his claws for an attack on the intruder.

"Who the fuck is there?" he called out, not really one to be known for his patience or his cautiousness. A small shriek of sorts was heard as whatever it was tried to run away, but caught itself on the bush. Moments later a small gray blur tumbled out from the bush, rolling forward and crashing into the tree beside the wary half demon. Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise to see a rather thin looking brunette boy, dressed in a gray woman's kimono. He was small and the kimono seemed to drape over his shoulders. He wore the traditional sandals, though they were made of wood and had two wooden lifts on them. His hair was long and tied in two braids by two white ribbons. His face was dainty and thin, and his skin was only lightly tanned. He looked so feminine that Inuyasha actually thought he was a woman, until he landed at the base of the tree with his legs in the air and pressed against it. The position made the hanyou snort, thinking how stupid the human was.

"Watch where you're going idiot." he called out as he lowered his guard and unbarred his fangs, having lost all sense of wariness. It was obvious that the boy was weak and useless. There was no reason to be cautious around him. He just screamed weak. The boy merely let out another surprised squeak as he quickly managed to scramble from his place on is back, to a somewhat withdrawn position on his knees. he scurried backwards, shrinking back against the tree as though trying to make himself the smallest thing in the world. it was obvious to see that the boy was terrified of Inuyasha, something the hanyou was not too happy about. His eyes shifted back into that glare as he let out an annoyed growl. "Look kid, I am not gonna bite ya so quit acting like I'm going to rip out your throat." he barked out, turning his head in a huff as his silver locks fluttered over his shoulder. The shout had caused the kid to whimper a bit and scurry backwards. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and sat there, crossing his arms over his chest and ignoring the kid. Silence reigned between them, nothing but the calming sounds of the forest were heard. Birds chirped, animals scurried, the wind rustled the leaves, and far of demons roamed about. All in all it was peaceful and calm, almost as if it were the calm before the storm. It annoyed the half demon, who was always so used to being on edge, and he narrowed his eyes as movement was spotted out of the corner of them. The boy had gotten some nerves back, having come to the conclusion that the big angry guy in red really wasn't going to bite him. he seemed to be curious now, as he stared up at the ears on Inuyasha's head. This caused a groan to escape his lips, having dealt with this so many times before. He made no move as the other came closer, he didn't want to startle the company and his only source of companionship at the moment. He did wince however, when the other seemed to retrieve all of his courage and reach out to lightly pet his ears.

"Hey, hey, hey, who said you could do that?" Inuyasha asked, flattening his ears against his head in order to hide them from the fingers he realized were softer than Kagome's. The boy was obviously startled and flinched back, blushing a bit as he bowed his head. he looked so pathetic in the over sized kimono, that even Inuyasha himself had to sigh in guilt. "Hey, it's alright kid, just don't touch them again got it." he said, letting his ears flicker back to their upright position. The boy nodded, smiling a bit as he looked up at the silver haired man. It was a sort of peaceful moment, not as awkward as before as some tension had died down. Oddly enough the half demon was glad that he had some form of company, even if no words had been spoken from the other. Though, he really didn't like the silence between them either.

"So, you got a name?" he asked in hopes of at least getting a small conversation going, if not idle chatter like Kagome seemed to do every so often. The boy nodded with a small smile, but did not say anything. Instead he looked around quietly and picked up a small stick. He cleared a space on the ground where there was plenty of dirt and began to draw little lines in it. Eventually, after much effort and a funny expression where he stuck his tongue out to the side of his lips and furrowed his eyebrows, the lines turned into words. Inuyasha wasn't one for reading, having not done so since the days he had lived with his mother, but he still remembered most of the words and symbols. he looked down at name scrawled out into the dirt.

"So, you're name's Kei. Why the hell couldn't you just tell me that in the first place?" he said gruffly, looking up to stare at the boy with hard eyes. It startled the already nervous boy and he watched him stumble back a bit. As soon as he was able to regain himself the boy reached up and lightly tapped his throat, shaking his head in a no manner. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, completely confused on what the boy was doing. Then it hit him. The other had no voice, he was a mute. he blinked in surprise, feeling guilty for having been so harsh to him. "Oh, err...what the hell is a kid like you doing out here in the woods anyway?" he countered that feeling with another question and the usual harsh glare he used to shake it off. At the question the boy stiffened, looking around the area with a terrified look as though he only just now remembered something. Not even a few seconds later he scrambled to his feet and ran over to the tree that Inuyasha was leaning against and began to cower behind it, hiding from something. Inuyasha was about to open his mouth to question the boy, when the loud sound of someone or something storming through the wood caught his ears. The hanyou's eyes narrowed and his claws extended themselves as he looked about, trying to catch where the sound was coming from. It was getting closer and the scent of a human reached his nose. It was hostile, angry, and male. His claws lowered themselves, but he remained on edge as he pinpointed the direction the human was coming from. Sure enough, not even three minutes later a rather large and bulky man stormed out of the tree, carrying a set of what looked like shackles, a whip, and a spear. He had a full beard, rather odd since he was a young looking male, and was dressed in rather expensive cloth. Inuyasha could tell right away that the man would be trouble, especially from the way that Kei coward from him.

"Come on out you little bastard. I know that you're here. Come out before I make you regret the day you left the gracious hospitality of my household!" the man called out in a voice so thick and harsh that it was impossible to distinguish it from a constipated rhino. It was a tone that Inuyasha knew ell and despised equally. A squeak behind him told him that Kei knew it all too well too. His eyes narrowed, growling at the burly man as he stepped into the clearing between the trees.

"Shut your fucking trap you idiot!" he said, cracking his fingers as he showed his claws to the other threateningly. The man snorted, positioning his spear towards Inuyasha menacingly. Inuyasha just scoffed, getting even more pissed off at the guy as he got to his feet. he heard Kei trying to make himself disappear behind the tree and he rolled his eyes.

"Shut up you filthy half breed. I'm here for the boy. He ran away from me when I was bringing him to the brothel to sell. He's going to make me richer than I already am." the man said greedily, nearly drooling at the thought of how rich he would be once the boy was sold. That only served to piss Inuyasha off even more, not to mention the fact that he was just called a half breed by a disgusting human with a pedophilia problem. he let out a growl, reaching out to quickly snap the spear in half with a deadly glare.

"Who you calling a filthy half breed you disgusting fuck." he hissed out. The man's eyes narrowed as he reached down, grabbing his whip as he stepped back. With all the anger and stupidity that he possessed he snapped the whip, aiming directly at Inuyasha. being the prick he was the whip hit directly on the marks of his leg, opening up the wounds and causing the hanyou to wince and buckled over in pain. A surprised shout was heard and Kei ran out from behind the tree. "You idiot, get away!" Inuyasha shouted at him as the boy ran into the clearing instead of away from it. Hell, he had attempted to do a good deed by making sure the fat idiot didn't hurt him and here he was running into the thick of things. Kei's eyes widened in shock as he realized what he did and he tried to turn and run, but he was to late as the bigger man had dived forward and snapped one of the shackled around the boy's wrist and pulled him down to the ground. With three cracks of his whip Kei lay on the ground unconscious and bleeding from his shoulders. Inuyasha let out a snarl so dark and angry, the man shuddered. It didn't deter him though as he attempted to turn the whip back on the hanyou, but Inuyasha would have none of that. As the whip cracked, he reached out and snatched the end of it in mid air. it cut into the skin of his palm as he held it, drawing blood, and he yanked it forward. The move sent the man flying towards him, and since he still held the other end of the shackles it caused him to drag Kei along as well. Though the force was good enough as Inuyasha pierced the man's shoulders with his claws closed together in one spear like motion. They dug into the shoulder, nearly coming out the other side as the man howled in pain. Without hesitation the Hanyou brought his knee into the gut of the other at the same time that he punched him in the jaw with his free hand. As the man fell to the ground he let his claws slide out of his shoulder, whipping the blood off of his already dirty shirt. The man fell to the floor unconscious, as Inuyasha had taken to not killing humans even if they deserved it. Without so much as a second glance he stepped on the man's body and moved over to Kei. Using his blades of blood attack he was able to cut the shackle off of his wrist without harming him, but the boy was still out like a light. With a sigh and the roll of his eyes he bent down, albeit rather slowly as he was still injured, and gently lifted the other into his arms. he was so small that he barely weighed anything and took up little room against the silverettes chest. His head bumped into the small wound on his chest and Inuyasha winced, but otherwise showed no sign of pain. With the other in his arms he began to move on, limping slightly at the newly invoked pain of his sprained leg and leaving the man behind.

Me: ...Aaaand there's the first chapter. I hoped you liked it so far. Considering it was my first time I am really proud of myself. So tell me what you think about it.

Inuyasha: (has escaped from closet after many unmentionable things had been done to him) What the hell...All I did was save some wimpy mute kid?

Me: Oh don't worry, you'll have your lovely dove's sexy Sesshy moment

Inuyasha: O/.,/O

Me: See I knew you were a pervert

Inuyasha: I am NOT!

Me: Are too!

Inuyasha: Are Not!

Me: Are Too!

Inuyasha: Are Not!

Me: Are too!

Inuyasha: Am not!

Me: Am not!

Inuyasha: Are too...wait damn it!

Me: ha, got you! (triumphant sticking out of the tongue at him)

Inuyasha: Why you stupid son of a ...

Sesshomaru: (magically interrupts) Play nice children

Me and Inuyasha: O.o wtf?

Sesshomaru: What...I've been reading these human magazines that Amberland gave me...they have some rather interesting parental tips in them...

Me and Inuyasha: WTF?

Sesshomaru: This Sesshomaru thinks that you idiots would not understand (magically disappears)

Me: Uh...alright then...I think I just got a little scared there...

Shippo: Don't worry, I'll protect you!

Inuyasha: Oh yeah, and what's a little runt like you gonna do about it? (bops him on the head a little)

Shippo: Kagome, Inuyasha is being mean to me!

Inuyasha: Shit no don't do...

Kagome: (from far off) Inuyasha Sit boy!

Inuyasha: (is now unable to be of service since he is currently face planted into a six foot by six foot crater and is no longer in the world of the conscious. Please leave your name and number after the beep)

Me: Ok...I think it's time to wrap this chapter up...don't you think...

Shippo: (giggles) yeah.

Me: -.-; Alright, well that's it folks. Hope you enjoyed this lovely little section.

Shippo: Please rate and review!


End file.
